Phase 1/World 4/4-3
*Having 2 or more DDs will always direct you to node A which has BBs. 1 or less directs you to F or J. *Having 2 or more CAs (not CAV) will direct you from F->G, otherwise, random but not F->G. *Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from J->K, otherwise, you will be directed from J->F. *Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from B->D. *Any other setup not listed here will result in random zig-zags. Tips Note: *D, F, and K are submarine nodes with mostly or only submarines. *Node G always has a single submarine accompanying the enemy fleet. *Boss Node I may have a single submarine. (2 out of 3 possible combinations) *It is possible to farm the Bauxite node with fleets of at least 2 DD and at least 1 CAV or AV. You will always go A->B->D but going to E or G will be random. Clearing: * Using at least 2DD + 1CAV will force you to go to node A, while also avoiding the maelstrom node. This fleet will attempt to clear the map through the north route while maintaining excellent power to get a clear. Bring a DD with (O)ASW capabilities if you are attempting to S-rank the boss node. ** Sample setup for clearing: 1(F)BB(V) + 1CV(L) + 2DD + 1CAV + 1XX ** XX can be either another CV(L), (F)BB(V) or a CA(V). * Using at least 2CA will give you a F > G routing if you opt for the middle route. You have a chance of getting sent to node J instead, but this setup allows you to bring heavier fleet setups and is a strong option for attempting to S rank the boss node. ** 1CL + 2CA + 3XX ** XX can be anything, as long as its not a CAV or an AV. Leveling: *4-3 is a great place for DD/CL grinding and farming submarine kills, since there are 3 SS nodes (D,F and K): **Put your DD/CL as flagship and give her all ASW equipment to ensure that she can get MVP at every SS node. Note that the flagship will not always get MVP due to BB/CVL/CLT in your fleet and varying enemy composition patterns. Keep in mind that red morale farming is also not feasible here. **A fleet with 0-1 DD, and 0-1 CA will almost always let you reach two SS nodes (F->K or F->D). Avoid using more DDs or CAs than necessary, as it will cause off routing that makes this leveling method undesirable. **Example fleet compositions: ***Flagship leveling: 1DD/CL (Flagship) + 2CL(T) + 1(F)BB(V) + 2CV(L) ***Flagship leveling: 1DD/CL (Flagship) + 2CL(T) + 1(F)BB(V) + 1CV(L) + CA **When starting, you may go to Node J before moving to Node F. This cannot be prevented, which is a risk you have to take when leveling ships in 4-3. If that happens, Line ahead formation is recommended for maximum damage. **Otherwise, on all submarine nodes, use Line Abreast formation to maximize your damage on the enemy submarines. ***CVL can also help with ASW. ***End the sortie after the two SS nodes. Enemy patterns }} |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |D |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |D |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite }} |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |G |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |H |Normal | |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |I |Boss | |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |I |Boss | |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |- |K |Normal | |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |K |Normal | |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class }} |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |M |Normal | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |M |Normal | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite }} Drop list